


Royally Infatuated

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Tony Stark, Drunkenness, M/M, Prince Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Rhodey chuckled. “There went his pants, and it looks like Groot just made a stripper pole for Star Lord.”Tony sighed and handed his drink to Rhodey. “Hold this.”When the prince of the Spartax empire gets drunk at his birthday party, it is up to his royal guard Tony to ensure that he doesn't flash the entire galaxy his royal jewels.





	Royally Infatuated

“I get the feeling we’re going to have to put down our drinks and play babysitter soon.” Rhodey sighed, a strained yet fond smile on his face as he looked over Tony’s shoulder.

Tony stopped, glass raised to his mouth. The alcohol inside splashed his lips right before he lowered the glass and turned to see what had caught Rhodey’s attention.

The Spartax prince on a normal day was easy to spot in a crowd. Tonight, Peter was like a drunk beacon in the middle of the party.

Peter had stripped off his jacket and shirt and was swinging them around in the air like a propeller. He hooted and hollered as he shook his hips. Beside him, his friend Rocket cheered and did some kind of dance that mimicked the stiff movements of robots from centuries past.

Peter ground up against his friend Gamora’s hip, and Gamora grabbed Peter by the face and shoved him away. She went back to talking to Drax who had picked up some poor bystander and was holding the man above his head like a prize.

“Well, can’t say I didn’t party hard like that when it was my birthday a few years ago,” Tony said.

Rhodey chuckled. “Happy almost lost his foot that day.”

“At least no one has run off to the bathroom and started crying,” Tony said.

“That we know of.” Rhodey grinned. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. “So you going to save our prince from his drunken-self?”

Tony feigned offense. “Me? Why me?”

“Scared drunk Star Lord will be unable to control himself in your presence? You are his _hero_ after all.”

Tony playfully swatted Rhodey. “Oh, come off it. So he’s got a little crush.”

Rhodey snickered. In an imitation of the prince Rhodey gasped in awe and said, “Holy sh-! You’re To-Iron Man! You’re like the best in the Spartax army! I literally grew up on stories about you! You’re really part of my royal guard? That’s so awesome!”

Tony rolled his eyes at the memory of Peter from years ago. Tony had just retired from the army. He’d debated it long and hard. The idea of retiring had felt like a betrayal to the empire, but he knew he wasn’t getting any younger. Plus, he wanted to go back to his first love: science.

Tony wasn’t much of a believer in fate, but he came close to believing the day he was offered the chance to be part of the prince’s royal guard. He’d still be servicing the empire, while getting off the battlefield, which also would give him more time get back into the sciences.

Peter had just barely been an adult then; he’d still had baby fat on his cheeks. He’d look so sweet and earnest.

The illusion was shattered quickly.

Tony had finally met someone who had been as wild and rambunctious as he had been before he’d joined the army.

“Oh.” Rhodey chuckled. “There went his pants, and it looks like Groot just made a stripper pole for Star Lord.”

Tony sighed and handed his drink to Rhodey. “Hold this.”

“You have to admit, there is something poetic about this, Tones!” Rhodey hollered after Tony.

If Tony wasn’t on duty, he would have flipped Rhodey his middle finger.

“Ow, Groot!” Peter whined. “This pole has splinters. Why’d you have to make it out of wood?”

“I am Groot,” the sentient tree answered.

Peter pouted. His thighs squeezed the pseudo stripper pole. Peter kicked out his legs and let his back fall so he lay horizontal in the air. The man had amazing core muscles, Tony had to admit. “Fine, but couldn’t you have made the wood smoother?”

“There are way too many puns and innuendos that could be said about that hunk of wood between your legs.” Tony stopped a few paces short of Peter.

Peter yelped and slid down the pole two inches. He hissed and winced. His pain was short-lived though. He beamed at Tony, throwing his arms at Tony and making grab-hands. “Tony! There you are.This wood is all for yooou,” Peter slurred the end of his sentence. “Ack-accurate length and width.”

Peter wiggled his hips. He yelped then hit the ground.

Tony flinched at the loud impact.

Peter laughed like it was the funniest thing in the universe. He rolled onto his hands and knees then crawled to Tony. Peter flung his arms around Tony’s knees and nuzzled Tony’s crotch. “I love you so much, Tony.”

Tony patted Peter on the head. “I’m aware, Star Lord.”

Peter stopped nuzzling and huffed. He glared at Tony. “Don’t call me that.”

“That’s your title as Prince of-”

“ _You_ don’t call me that. Call me Peter.” Peter returned to rubbing his face in Tony’s crotch. “I love you. I’m going to marry you.”

Tony doubted the king would ever allow such a thing, but he knew better than to tell Peter that. Anyone who spent a few minutes with Peter and his father could see the two didn’t get along. Tony, however, not only had spent the last few years around Peter daily, and therefore had seen the two interacting numerous times, but during an assassination attempt that required Tony to hide Peter for several days, Peter had confessed the depths of his daddy issues to Tony.

Tony could sympathize. That was probably one of the reasons why Peter had taken to Tony so strongly, not just because of some childhood hero worship. Not many people were willing to listen to Peter’s complaints, and they often tried to reason away Peter’s feelings regarding his father.

Peter stilled suddenly.

A prickle of worry teased Tony’s heart, but it was erased when the next moment Peter scrambled to his feet and snatched up Tony’s hands in his. Peter looked at Tony with drunken determination. “Dance with me.”

“No.”

Peter pouted. He dropped his hands and threw his arms around Tony’s neck. He ground his hips against Tony’s.

It was not the first time Peter had rubbed himself against Tony, so Tony was very confident that the oblong object pressing against his dick wasn’t Peter’s laser gun.”It’s my birthday,” Peter whispered in Tony’s ear. He was probably trying to be seductive, but his drunken state ruined the effect.

“Only if you put your pants and shirt back on,” Tony said.

“What if I take my underwear off instead?” Peter smiled cheekily.

“Put your pants on or else you have to dance with Rhodey.”

“Fine.” Peter pecked Tony on the cheek. “But next year I’ll be naked and then you will sex me.”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “Only if you make it a royal decree, Star Lord.” 


End file.
